


the dark of night

by 101places



Series: swtor verse [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Except it's just dreams so it's fine, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, The Force, technical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: The Outlander is plagued by nightmares.( AKA : god i just want gay stuff )
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor, Lana Beniko/Female Outlander, Lana Beniko/The Outlander
Series: swtor verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	the dark of night

**Author's Note:**

> if youre here for my kotor fic: im gonna write more im just taking a brief walk down swtor lane dont mind me
> 
> anyway i accidentally locked myself out of lana's romance and now i have to go through the whole of the game again to get my new consular to a place where they can romance lana & not have my choices auto-completed so i wrote this to cope
> 
> my consular is a (mostly) light-sided sage/seer twi'lek. her full name is melyn nos but hardly anyone in the alliance call her that
> 
> kudos/comments make me feel like my sith lover is holding me close after valkorion-induced nightmares

The scenery around Lyn was dark, as if someone had sucked all of the colour and joy from it. There was a breeze drifting around, but it wasn’t the type that rolled around the forests of Tython - it was cold and assaulting, chilling her to her bones and causing goosebumps to raise across her golden-yellow skin.

The setting had become familiar to Lyn over the past years. She knew it was a dream. She sighed, turning around to scan the empty horizon for the one she knew to be responsible for this.

“I’m tired of these games, Valkorion. What do you want?” She called out into the darkness, her voice echoing distantly.

“You are weak.” Came a voice from behind her, and she turned calmly to face the old Emperor. “You will never be able to defeat Arcann until you realise your weakness.”

Lyn sighed, masking her anxiety with irritation, “I’ve survived this long.”

Instead of replying, Valkorion gave a slight inclination of his head, and with a jolt Lyn felt the ground beneath her give way. She tried to gather the Force around her - to help her pull herself to safety, or to at least slow her descent, but she found it impossible to grasp the wisps of it that hung around the air.

She hit the ground harder than she would have liked, wincing as pain shocked through her side. She took a breath and reminded herself that this was just a dream and - now that there was no carbonite poisoning in her system - it could not harm her.

The breath that she had managed to suck in left her lungs when she recognised where she had landed. The Alliance base on Odessen, the same place that she was sleeping peacefully in in the waking world - except, the base in the dream was as dark and oppressive as every other location that Valkorion created.

It was also burning.

Lyn looked around her with wild eyes, taking in the destruction.  _ It’s just a dream _ , she reassured herself, but that didn’t stop cold terror building in her chest. It was just a dream, but it felt so real. Valkorion knew exactly how to get into her head.

She took a step forward, then another, walking further into the base. While she strode forward, she repeated the Jedi Code in her mind like a mantra, but found the words ringing hollow as she took in the destruction of everything she had been fighting for. Dream or not, it was a terrifying idea.

She made her way to the meeting room, freezing in the threshold as she made contact with Koth’s unseeing, glassy eyes. She forced herself to step closer, taking in the room as a whole. Not far from Koth lay Senya, her hand stretched out before her as if she had been reaching for something before she had fallen. Lyn swallowed past the lump in her throat, trying to remind herself that none of this was real.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement, and took the excuse to turn away from Koth and Senya’s bodies. Perhaps someone was still alive. Perhaps she could still fix her mistake.

Rounding the side of the holotable, she saw Theron. He was hunched over, only able to sit up due to the support of the table, clearly in a great deal of pain. But alive.

“Theron!” Lyn exclaimed as she rushed forward, by his side in an instant and calling the Force to her, easing his pain and closing his wounds without even taking the time to wait for permission.

“Commander…” Theron spoke softly, his voice weaker than Lyn had ever heard it before. “Where… were you?”

Lyn could feel the colour drain from her face at the accusatory look behind Theron’s eyes. “I… I didn’t know. I-”

“We needed you. You were… you were supposed to save us.”

“I know, I- I’m so sorry, Theron. Let me… let me just… I can heal you. I can fix this. Just hold on.”

It was no use. Under the light of Lyn’s desperate attempts to save him, Theron fell still.

Lyn fell back herself, dropping her head into her hands and trying to calm herself, but no amount of deep breathing could still her trembling body. She felt sick.

She allowed herself a few moments of grief, before standing up straight. She had a duty. There was no time for despair.

She moved further through the compound, searching for survivors, but in every room she passed all she could find were corpses, and there was nothing she could do to change that. Finally, she reached the Force Enclave, and found her body moving before her mind had processed what she was seeing.

By the time her mind caught up with her, she was cradling Lana’s broken body in her arms. She was distantly aware of the tears pooling in her eyes, but all she could focus on was how dark Lana’s eyes were, void of their golden glow. This wasn’t something that Lyn had ever wanted to see. The fact that it was a dream was irrelevant - the sight would haunt her.

“See and remember,  _ Outlander _ .” Valkorion’s voice echoed around her crumbling dreams, “If you face my son before you are ready, you will lose not only yourself, but everything for which you care.”

.

The first thing that Lyn was aware of when she woke was pressure around her body. Something was… restraining her? She blinked blearily in the dark, a weight leaving her when she realised that the dark of the room was natural, not enforced by the spirit of an old Emperor who should have been long-since dead.

“Are you awake?” A soft voice cut through the dark, providing the final clue that allowed Lyn to place her location.

She shifted, settling in the ‘restraint’ - in reality, the arms of another woman holding her close - and took a moment to ground herself before attempting to speak.

“Yes.” Her voice was more strained than she had been intending. She hoped that it wasn’t noticeable, but if the way her partner’s golden eyes fixed on her was anything to go by, her hope was in vain.

“What happened?”

Lyn hesitated, images of Theron’s accusation and Lana’s still body flashing before her eyes. She pressed her head into Lana’s chest, seeking comfort from the other women. “I’m not sure if I want to speak of it.”

Lana tensed for a moment. The reaction was miniscule, but Lyn had always been attuned to her. “I would not take advantage of your weakness.”

Most of the time, Lana and Lyn found themselves on similar pages - or, at the very least, reading out of the same guidebook. Sometimes, however, their differences in backgrounds became apparent. It seemed that this would be one such time.

“I know.” Lyn said, her voice still shaky, but her words full of conviction. Some may consider it strange, but there was no one that she trusted more than Lana. “I just… wouldn’t want to burden you.”

“You would not burden me.” Lana replied simply. There was no need for further reassurance - Lyn could feel the depth of Lana’s sincerity through the Force.

“...I had a bad dream.” Lyn felt that her explanation was pathetic, and hesitated with providing the full explanation. After a moment, however, she decided to confess: Lana deserved the truth, and she trusted her not to overreact. “They started in the carbonite. Valkorion, he… I think he controls them. Twists them. I think he’s been trying to teach me, but his methods are… unpleasant.”

“I would imagine that ‘unpleasant’ is an understatement.”

“A bit, yeah.” Lyn fell silent again for a moment, then took a breath, and began to speak.

“I failed. In the- in the dream. I failed. Koth, Senya, Theron… everyone was- I couldn’t save them. I tried! But it wasn’t enough.” Lyn felt herself tearing up once more, but made no attempts to hide her emotions. Here, alone with Lana, was safe. “And you… you were dead by the time I reached you. You were cold, and your  _ eyes _ …”

Lyn couldn’t be sure if it was just her imagination, but she thought she felt Lana’s grip on her tighten.

“Valkorion - he said he was showing me what would happen if I wasn’t prepared to face Arcann.”

“We will be prepared.” Lana spoke simply. “...I understand that you are under a great deal of pressure. I feel a degree of… responsibility for that. While it may be your destiny to face Arcann, you will not do so alone.”

“I know. I do… I do know that. It’s just… I don’t know what I’d do without you. Without any of you, but especially you.”

“I will strive to ensure that you will not have to find out.” Lana spoke, her hands finding their way to Lyn’s lekku and, gently, stroking them. “I spent five years not knowing your fate. I understand that pain, and I would keep you from it.”

Lyn found herself relaxing under Lana’s movements, some of the tension from her dream beginning to leave her. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Lana shifted, pressing a kiss to Lyn’s temple. “If you’re able, it would be good to sleep. I will be here if you need me.”

Surrounded by the warmth of Lana’s companionship, and overwhelmed by the exhaustion that had been plaguing her since she had awoken from carbonate months ago, Lyn found herself drifting off once more, to mercifully pleasant dreams of a peaceful future, far away from the wartorn present.


End file.
